Shigeru Furuhashi
is one of the members of the Ultra Garrison, 29 years old in the first episode of Ultraseven. At the start of the series he had been on the Garrison seven years, originally from Hokkaido. History Ultraseven Coming from a wealthy family that lived in Hokkaido , Furuashi is rather comedic as he suffered injuries when dealing with certain situations, such as convincing Android Zero that he was Dan Moroboshi , etc. Despite this, he is very serious when dealing with alien attacks, such as nearly self destructing his ship when it was attacked by Alien Kanan. Heisei Ultraseven Later in an alternate universe where Ultraseven was the only Ultra to have come to Earth. Furuashi was promoted to Captain of the Ultra Garrison and also assuming Captain Kiryama was either promoted to General or retired. Furuashi was still very sad after Ultraseven crashed to Earth. Sometime after Metron's second defeat and Seven's disappearance, a certain incident occurred that presumably took the lives of either his 2 fellow crew and, according to the novelizations, some TDF members. He told Kaji, his only known surviving crewmate, that he's enough with such sacrifices. That infuriated Kaji, who blamed him for his bad decisions, and ultimately quitted Ultra Garrison. Sometime later, Furuashi was promoted to General. Then, Masaki Kazamori (who was one of the members of the era's Ultra Garrison and would later be Ultraseven's human host) was trapped by Dan and then Dan took the form of the young man who always talked with Furuashi as they were both members of the original U.G. team. Years later, he was supposedly retired from being a TDF officer. However he, along with several others, was killed during Alien Valkyrie's rampage in the Moon Base. It was later revealed that the Nonmalts revived him and sent him to 10,000 years ago to witness the destruction of their homeland at the hands of the invaders, the later became the ancestors of humans. He was put into suspended animation until a disguised Nonmalt opened the ancient casket that contained him for Dan. After revealing to Dan the truth about the Nonmalts and humanity, he urged him to side with the later believing that they are capable of forgiving their ancestor's mistakes. After Ultraseven killed Zabangi and separating Kazamori from him, Furuhashi returned to Moon Base. He announced the entire universe that the Friendship Plan, which was implemented by his ex-crewmember (Kaji), was abolished and the beginning of peace between it and the Earth. Dan, who was with him, told him that he won't be able to watch the said peaceful fate given what he had done during his battle with Zabangi. However, he admitted that he loved the Earth so much despite that he didn't know about it. Furuhashi, knowing Dan was both a friend and an Earthling to him, offered his and the Earthling's protection for him. Dan turned down his offer and instead revealed his true identity to him and left to face his awaited punishment. Although not appeared in the EVOLUTION OV, he was briefly shown in the EVOLUTION novelization wherein he participated in rebuilding the TDF Far East Branch, which was destroyed during the events of EVOLUTION OV. Gallery Ultraseven vlcsnap-2019-08-29-18h31m53s147.png|Furuhashi's first appearance Untitled20150707161507.png Untitled20150707161447.png Furuhashi and soga.png Vlcsnap-2019-12-24-16h09m54s50.png|Soga and Furuhashi confronting a stranger Thhey look ridiculous.png|Furuhashi and Soga being confined in Pointer after being injured vlcsnap-2019-08-29-18h51m43s229.png vlcsnap-2019-06-13-17h34m09s74.png|Furuhashi after smoking a tampered cigarrette vlcsnap-2019-09-22-21h55m21s11.png vlcsnap-2019-06-17-16h42m36s255.png|Furuhashi reacted after he was given order by Kiriyama to patrol his homeland, Hokkaido vlcsnap-2020-01-14-20h10m06s189.png|Furuhashi patrolling Hokkaido, his homeland Fuhrashi Pepsi.png|Shigeru drinking a Pepsi Vlcsnap-2019-08-23-17h32m12s118.png|Furuhashi with Electro H gun DWnfRGnVAAAJ0yb.jpg Heisei Ultraseven Furuhashi 1.jpg|Furuhashi (as a UG Captain) in 1994 TV Specials Vlcsnap-2019-01-03-22h33m31s194.png|Furuhashi (Left) attending a Solar Power-themed conference Vlcsnap-2019-01-02-14h40m56s55.png|Furuhashi, with Kaji on his side, went tears of joy after seeing Ultraseven back in action from his comatose vlcsnap-2019-01-02-19h25m17s134.png|Furuhashi meeting with Anne and her son vlcsnap-2019-05-28-12h01m45s248.png|Furuhashi in The Ground of the Earth Aliens vlcsnap-2018-12-27-14h51m37s105.png|Furuhashi in Kaji's flashback vlcsnap-2019-08-08-20h35m52s168.png|Furuhashi (as a Terrestrial Defense Force staff) in 1998 OV vlcsnap-2019-08-08-21h56m59s196.png Vlcsnap-2019-04-20-13h17m29s31.png vlcsnap-2018-12-27-14h48m23s147.png|Furuhashi in Rumi's flashback vlcsnap-2018-12-29-23h06m58s86.png|Furuhashi in 1999: The Final Chapters vlcsnap-2018-12-29-23h08m12s56.png|Furuhashi badly overwhelmed by Alien Valkyrie, which made him look like a suicide vlcsnap-2018-12-29-20h15m10s155.png|A dying Furuhashi meeting with Dan for a final time vlcsnap-2018-12-29-23h26m43s153.png|Physically reconstructed from Tachyon particles, Furuhashi was sent to 10,000 years ago vlcsnap-2018-10-04-19h30m22s82.png|An ancient casket (Oparts) revealing a sleeping Furuhashi inside vlcsnap-2018-12-29-23h23m08s40.png|Furuhashi awaken from a 10,000-year suspended animation Vlcsnap-2018-09-14-22h24m40s69.png|Furuhashi and Dan in the Moon Base memorial site Vlcsnap-2018-11-20-08h50m59s155.png Vlcsnap-2019-08-10-22h29m15s83.png vlcsnap-2018-09-13-20h27m57s138.png|Furuhashi, post-Nonmalt incident Vlcsnap-2019-01-14-23h55m08s162.png|Dan's true identity revealed Screenshot (40).png|A Laserdisc/VHS-only scene showing Furuhashi watching Ultraseven leaving Moon Base Trivia *He was originally to be named according to the script of "Return to the North!" episode but it was changed to Shigeru for unknown reasons. However, his original name was used in Jiro Kuwata's manga adaption of Ultraseven. *His actor, Sandayu Dokumamushi, previous played as Daisuke Arashi on the first series, Ultraman. *In the non-canon 2016 novel Ultraman F, it is revealed that Shigeru is the twin brother of SSSP member Daisuke Arashi. Both men were orphaned as children, and Daisuke was adopted into the Arashi family as a child. *Shigeru Furuhashi lives in Hokkaido the same place where Kohji Moritsugu, the actor of Dan Moroboshi and Ultraseven's voice actor, was born. Category:Ultraseven Category:Ultraseven Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Allies Category:Ultra Garrison Members Category:Ultra Garrison Category:Revived Characters